A Thousand Years
by 73stargazer
Summary: Sequel to "Stargazing " in the "Attached" series. Every hour has come to this.


A Thousand Years

Sequel to "Stargazing " in the "Attached" series. Every hour has come to this.

Notes: I've been procrastinating writing a wedding fic for a very long time. I'm not good at this mushy, sappy or sexy stuff. So, it took a very long time. My apologies. My apologies if it sucks real hard. You don't ever have to read my stuff again. Ha ha! I will now go hide in a corner.

Rating: M. Not good M. But, M, nonetheless.

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to CBS, its parents and affiliates. Just taking the characters out for a jaunt around the galaxy, I warrant they will be returned in the same condition I borrowed them.

Heart beats fast

Colors and promises

How to be brave

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall

But watching you stand alone

All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

I have died everyday, waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still

Beauty in all she is

I will be brave

I will not let anything, take away

What's standing in front of me

Every breath, every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died everyday, waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed, I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

"A Thousand Years", Christina Perri

He had not felt an ounce of nervous energy leading up to the moment. He had not been anxious or stressed, worried or trepidatious in the days or weeks preceding the small ceremony in the Picard family vineyard in LaBarre. Picard had, honestly, been entirely calm. In fact, he had been eagerly anticipating it. He had been looking forward to returning to Earth for an extended vacation Moreover, he could not wait to be joined to Beverly.

For her part, Beverly had been a bundle of nerves. She had been nervous about going to LaBarre, meeting Picard's extended family. She hadn't overly obsessed over the wedding, but she had been somewhat stressed leaving the details up to her new sister-in-law, Marie, and planning the logistics last minute. Gratefully, the wedding was private, low-key and simple, with only the family and a few close friends present to witness the ceremony.

Neither Picard nor Beverly had wanted a formal affair. Beverly had already had a large wedding with Jack, and had not wanted to repeat a similar event this time around. She also had no interest in the schmoozing and glad-handing of a reception with half of Starfleet Command. All she had wanted was to return to Earth to have Wesley there for the ceremony, and to meet Jean-Luc's extended family in France. Picard had easily complied, not wanting a regal affair where he would be on display in front of his comrades. Marie had offered to host the ceremony in the family vineyard, and they had decided to put on a large, informal reception back on the Enterprise for the rest of the crew who would not be in France attending the ceremony.

That leaves them now standing with their hands intertwined, surrounded by their friends and family in the vineyard on the warm, sunny Saturday afternoon. There are only a handful of witnesses. Picard's brother, Robert, along with Marie and their son, Rene, are seated in white chairs. In addition, Wesley and Beverly's grandmother, Felisa Howard, are present to see the couple joined in matrimony. Will Riker and Deanna Troi are in attendance to serve as witnesses. Officiating the service is Data, who requested to officiate as part of his ongoing education in human relationships. Just as they had desired, the whole thing is quiet and personal.

"You look stunning," Jean-Luc mouths silently, squeezing Beverly's hands as his eyes drift down to roam over her simple, cream-coloured knee-length lace sun-dress, completely ignoring Data's rehearsed verbiage.

Smiling warmly, Beverly blushes, trying to remain focused on Data beside them. She wants to stay in the moment and mentally photograph every detail of this occasion, but all she can register is the heat in her groom's eyes and how achingly perfect this moment is, and how she wishes she could prolong this day forever.

"Doctor, you had some words?" prompts Data, interrupting Beverly's deep reverie.

Inhaling sharply, Beverly nods, her gaze transfixed on Jean-Luc. "Love requires falling, and I'm afraid of heights. So, you said we could hold hands and fall together. The journey has been exquisite. Thank you for getting us to take chances, to take risks together as we traverse the sky. I can't wait to see where our next leap takes us. I trust you, I love you unconditionally. Take my hand and lead the way."

Lips curling into a smile, Jean-Luc rubs her hand in his, wishing he could pull her close.

"Captain, would you care to add your sentiments?" Data adds, hands folded behind his back.

Briefly nodding to Data, Picard quickly returns his attention to Beverly. "I waited decades to be with you. I've been in love with you for a life time. I couldn't imagine the complete joy and contentment you've brought to my life since we've been together. Today, I find it difficult to express in words my love for you. All I can say is that I only want to spend the rest of my life doing everything in my power to make you happy. Thank you for putting your trust in us. The journey together has been utterly fantastic. Take my hand, and we'll take the greatest leap of all. There's no need to be frightened. I'll always catch your fall."

Tears welling in her eyes, Beverly's lips quiver, a watery smile.

"Beverly Crusher," Data turns to Beverly, thoroughly serious and focused on his program. "Do you take Jean-Luc Picard to be your husband?"

Grinning at Jean-Luc, Beverly sniffs back her tears, nodding firmly. "Yes."

Half-smiling, satisfied, Data turns to Picard. "Jean-Luc Picard, do you take Bever…"

"Yes!" interjects Jean-Luc, beaming, moving his hands up Beverly's arms to draw her closer.

Startled by the disregard for decorum, Data is flummoxed as Picard pulls Beverly into an embrace. "Uh…I now pronounce you husband and wife?"

Giggling, Beverly breaks off, laying her hand on Jean-Luc's cheek as their guests erupt into a chorus of laughter and applause.

"Wait!" Data pipes up, alarmed. "You did not exchange the rings."

"Oh, right," chuckles Picard, caressing Beverly's back as he pecks her lips lingeringly. "Very well, Data. The rings, then."

Beverly laughs good-naturedly as Data shakes his head in exasperation and bemusement.

"This is…all wrong. I apologize. We have deviated from the scheduled program," comments Data, clearly confused.

Chuckling, Riker shakes his head, handing the rings to Picard and Beverly. "Relax, Data. It's just fine."

Resting her forehead against his, Beverly steals Jean-Luc's gaze, thoroughly content. She wouldn't have this any other way.

PAGE BREAK

He had asked her where she wanted to go for their honeymoon, as he had planned to take an extended shore leave while the ship underwent repairs on Earth. He offered to take a shuttle and they could explore, go some place new or relax on a tropical planet. Beverly hadn't wanted to go anywhere. "We're always moving," she had argued. All she had wanted was to spend a few days seeing France, as she had never really explored the country. Further, since they would be back on Earth, she really needed time to catch up with Wesley. Given her request, Picard had planned a couple days in Paris and a couple days exploring the French country side. Once they had toured France, they would plan to meet Wes in San Francisco to spend the duration of their time until the Enterprise left dry-dock. It would be a short honeymoon; however, it was precisely what Beverly had desired. And, Jean-Luc had intended to toss in a few surprises along the way.

Tonight, in their suite in Paris, Picard could care less where they are. All he cares about now is that the day is behind them and they are finally alone.

"I went to great lengths picking those out," chuckles Beverly, settling between the pillows on top of the massive bed as Jean-Luc rolls the the white lace panties, her last garment of clothing, down her legs.

"They look marvellous" remarks Jean-Luc, already naked and around, kissing her stomach. "Just like your dress, they look better on the ground."

Laughing, Beverly shakes her head. "I don't know why I bother."

All he had thought about throughout the day was getting her alone, getting her to himself. Finally, they are married, she's his forever. He has to see it for himself, touch her, have her.

His eyes roam over her body, drinking her in. She is everything he had ever wanted. "I love you, Mrs. Picard."

Grinning, Beverly cradles his face. "I love you, too. We're here. We're finally married. "

"Married." His eyes continue down her body and pauses at her long legs. Starting with her ankles, he caresses every inch of her legs. When his hands reach her knees, he gently lifts them and kisses each one before continuing to her thighs. Sliding his hands down the underside of her thighs, he grazes her buttocks.

Staring down at him, Beverly utters his name breathily. Licking her parted lips, she watches as trails a hot path of kisses across her hips. Beverly's hands rise to toy in her hair as she softly mewls.

Jean-Luc's hands roam up her sides and cup her breasts, gently kneading them. Moaning, Beverly arches her back, her eyes briefly closing. At her encouraging sounds, he encircles her areola with his tongue before lightly nipping and suckling her nipple. Eyes fluttering back open, Beverly pushes her head back into the pillow as she cradles his head with one hand and the back of his neck with the other. Pausing, he kisses her possessively, desperately. Straightening, she caresses his face with one hand strokes his hard erection with the other. Groaning against her mouth, Jean-Luc, squeezes her hip. "Beverly, I want you, " Jean-Luc proclaims huskily against her ear.

Wrapped her arms around his shoulders, Beverly trails long, wet kisses along his neck. He slides a hand a under her body and pulls her flush against him, weaving a hand through her locks. Grinding himself against against her, Jean-Luc sighs her name. Beverly slides her leg up to his hip and hooks her foot around his thighs, raking her nails down his back. Feeling the low growl rumble in his chest as he roughly grasps at her buttocks, Beverly gasps. Jean-Luc feels for her center, finding her already thoroughly wet.

"Yes," purrs Beverly, lazily kissing around his ear. Jean-Luc traces a path with his hand upward from her bottom to her breast, and she moans for relief into his mouth.

Kneading and teasing her nipple, Jean-Luc delights in teasing her, eliciting various vocalizations. "Shall I continue?"

Purring her acquiesce, Beverly nips his neck. She disentangles her leg from around his and rolls her hips to give him access to her core. Taking the cue, Jean-Luc slips his fingers between her labia, lightly passing over her clitoris and penetrating her vagina.

Crying out, Beverly tosses her head back. Securing his hand under her body on her buttocks to prevent her from pushing away from his touch, he begins to

stroke her clit lightly, delighting at her sharp intake of air. Jean-Luc continues his teasing as she bucks against his hand and dig her nails into his back and shoulders, panting and gyrating her hips. Moaning and calling his name, she finally contracts, her head thrown back as she succumbs to his touch.

As she recover, her breath steadying, Jean-Luc gently rolls Beverly fully onto her back and settles between her legs. Guided himself to her entrance, he captures her lips in a long, penetrating kiss. Breaking off, Beverly caresses his neck as he sits up. Once fully immersed inside her, he uses his hands to hold himself while he stares at her intently. He deliberately moves in and out of her, filling her more and more each time until she fully envelopes him. Moaning contently, Beverly caresses his abdomen and chest , up to his shoulders, pulling him down for a searing kiss.

"I can hardly believe this," pants Jean-Luc, nipping her bottom lip. "I love you so much."

"You forgot to add 'Mrs. Picard', ' teases Beverly playfully, snaking a hand around his neck.

Closing his eyes, Jean-Luc grins, a small sigh escaping his throat. "Mrs. Picard."

Kissing his chin, Beverly slips her hands around his back, letting them drift low to his backside.

"I want you. Now." His thrusts become faster as he increases the pace.

"We have all night, love," Beverly reminds him with the grin of a cheshire cat.

Grunting, Jean-Luc's movements become urgent. The intense impact of his thrusts induce another climax for Beverly, as she scratches her nails along his back, bucking against him. Feeling her rhythmically contract against him, Jean-Luc erupts inside her.

As his heart rate decelerates and breathing regulates, Jean-Luc lays onto his side and draws Beverly into his arms. He strokes her cheek with his index finger, dropping a tender kiss to her lips. "I feel as if this was…a very long time coming"

Running her thumb along his swollen lips, Beverly smiles warmly. "Was it worth the wait?"

"Worth every second," declares Jean-Luc, resting his forehead against hers. "I will love you…forever."

Closing her eyes, Beverly lays her head against his shoulder. The first night of their new life as a married couple.


End file.
